User blog:Saikou The Lewd King/Monster Girl Quest
Since Monster Girl Quest is apperently 2lewd4vs battles wiki, I'll be posting their stats here, on this blog. Right here and right now. Monster Girl Quest Luka Tier: At least 9-A | At least 8-C | 6-A | 7-C | At least High 6-A, probably 3-A | 5-B to 5-A '''| '''Unknown Origin: Monster Girl Quest Age:'' Around 20 '''Gender:' 'Male' Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Super Speed, High Durability, Elemental summons, Angel property and magic, Regeneration '''Destructive Capacity: '''At least '''Small Building Level (Defeated a dragon pup, even children of weakers monsters like a Mermaid could survive a school exploding) | At least Building Level (Defeated things such as a Sandworm, who dwarfs small buildings) | Continent Level (Fought on part with the Heavenly Knights) | At least Town Level (Fought against Archangel Ranael, who destroyed Luka's home village) | At least''' Multi Continent Level+ (Uses the power of the Spirits at their maximum potential, which hold the balance of the world together) probably '''Universe Level (Damaged Dark Goddess Ilias) | Planet Level to Large Planet Level '''(The power boost of 100000 would make his attack this high) | '''Unknown Range: '''Melee Range '''Speed: '''At least '''Superhuman | At least Superhuman, likey higher | Relativistic+ (Dodged Tamamo's Moonlight Canon attack, who has been stated to be actual light) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Dodged Ilias' lighting of judgement without Sylph before) | At least Relativistic+ (Stronger than his previous self) | Unknown Durability: '''At least '''Small Building Level | At least Building Level | Continent Level | At least Town Level | At least''' Multi Continent Level+ probably '''Universe Level | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, '''possibly higher '''Striking Strength: Class YJ Stamina: High, '''can fight for extended period of time '''Standard Equipment: '''Angel Halo, Chainmail Armor, the 4 elemental spirit '''Intelligence: '''Good Fighter, but somewhat naive and dumb '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Daystar: A powerful Magic counter attack Flash Kill: A quick attack that cut through space and time Heavenly Demon Revival: A power attack boosted by the power of the earth Ninefold Rakshasa: A flurry of sword attack powered by fire Quadruple Giga: A very powerful elemental stikes who take 4 turns to charge Meditation: Heals him Edging: Useless Key: '''Early Part 1 | Later Part 1/Early Part 2 | Later Part 2 | Early and Mid Part 3 | Later Part 3/EoS | EoS alongside Alice | Paradox Alipheese Fateburn XVI '''Tier: High 6-A, probably 3-A | Likely Low 7-C | At least''' 7-C | '''5-B to''' 5-A ' '''Origin:' Monster Girl Quest Age:'' ''22 Gender:'' ''Female Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Super Speed, High Durability, Fire, Ice and Darkness magic '''Destructive Capacity: '''At least Multi-Continent Level+ (Comparable to Luka) probably '''Universe Level (Hurt Ilias and later Dark Goddess Ilias) | Likely Small Town Level (Did minimal damage to enemies Part 3 Luka fought) | At least Town Level '(She has stated that her and Ilias could sweep a Town or two off the map, although it is unknown if it is for grown up or child Alice) | '''Planet Level '''to '''Large Planet Level '(The power boost of 100000 would make his attack this high) '''Range: '''Few meters with Magic '''Speed: At least''' Relativistic+''' (Fights with Luka on par) | Likely Massively Hypersonic (Fights with beings Part 3 Luka fights with) |''' Unknown''' Durability: '''At least Multi-Continent Level+ probably '''Universe Level | Likely Small Town Level | At least Town Level Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, '''possibly higher '''Striking Strength: Class YJ Stamina: High, '''destroyed a whole armies of Chimera in a few minutes '''Standard Equipment: '''A flower on her head '''Intelligence: '''Quite intelligent, but is easily distracted by food and scared by ghost '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Monster Lord's Cruelty: A powerful melee skills filled with Darkness Omega Blaze: A powerful fire blast Frost Ozma: A powerful ice blast Eyes: She can inflict various debuff with her eyes like petrification, mind control, charm etc. but they are only usable against weaker being Key: Original Trilogy | Child | Paradox | With Luka Granberia Tier: 6-A | High 6-A ''', probably '''3-A Origin: Monster Girl Quest Age:'' ''24 Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Super Speed, High Durability, Fire control '''Destructive Capacity: Continent Level (More or less on part with the Next Dolls) | At least Multi-Continent Level+, probably Universe Level (Did quite some damage to Dark Goddess Ilias) Range: '''Melee Range '''Speed: Relativistic+ (Fights with Luka on par) Durability: Continent Level | At least Multi-Continent Level+, probably Universe Level Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, '''possibly higher '''Striking Strength: Class PJ Stamina: High, '''can fight for extended period of time '''Standard Equipment: '''Cursed Sword, Armor '''Intelligence: '''Very skilled warrior '''Weaknesses: '''Weak to sexual attacks '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vaporizing Rebellion Sword: A quick fiery attack Quadruple Giga: A powerful elemental strike similar to Luka's Key: Pre-Quadruple Giga | Post-Quadruple Giga Erubetie Tier: 6-A ' ' Origin: Monster Girl Quest Age:'' ''Unknown Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: 'Super Strength, Super Speed, High Durability, Mulitplication, Explosion '''Destructive Capacity: Continent Level '(Fought with Part 2 Luka) 'Range: '''Melee Range '''Speed: Relativistic+ '(Comparable to Luka) '''Durability: Unknown, '''At least '''Mutli-Continent Level, probably Universe Level with Aqua Pentagram and Regen Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, '''possibly higher '''Striking Strength: Class PJ Stamina: High, '''can fight for extended period of time '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing '''Intelligence: '''Average '''Weaknesses: '''Vibration can kills her cells, negating her regeneration '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Melt Storm: A wave of slime thrown at the enemy Colony Fusion: She explodes herself with enough force to desotroy a continent Aqua Pentagram: A powerful shield Alma Elma Tier: 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely 3-A Origin: Monster Girl Quest Age:'' ''Unknown Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Super Speed, High Durability, Martial Arts '''Destructive Capacity: Continent Level (Can fight against one of the Next Doll) | At least Multi-Continent Level+, probably 3-A (Hurt Dark Goddess Ilias) Range: 'Melee Range '''Speed: Relativistic+ '(Fastest of the Heavenly Knights) 'Durability: Continent Level '| At least Multi-Continent Level', probably '''Universe Level' Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, '''possibly higher '''Striking Strength: Class TJ Stamina: High, '''can fight for extended period of time '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing '''Intelligence: '''Average '''Weaknesses: '''Prefer not to uses her martial skills '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Sexual Skills: As a succubus, she excels at sexual acts Martial Arts: Unlike most of her species, she is extremely strong Key: Fooling around | Serious Tamamo Tier: 6-A '''| At least High 6-A ' '''Origin:' Monster Girl Quest Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Super Speed, High Durability, Lasers '''Destructive Capacity: Continent Level (On part with the other Knights) | At least Multi-Continent Level+, probably Universe Level '''(Vaporized one of the Next Dolls with ease, damaged Dark Goddess Ilias) '''Range: '''Melee Range '''Speed: '''At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Keep up with Luka) 'Durability: Continent Level '| At least '''Multi-Continent Level+, probably Universe Level ' '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, '''possibly higher '''Striking Strength: Class PJ '| '''Class YJ Stamina: High, '''can fight for extended period of time '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing '''Intelligence: '''Very inteligent under her dumb facade '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: Base | Unsealed Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tamamo Rolling: She curls into a balls and wreck havoc Moonlight Healing: Can heals herself up once per battle. Moonlight Canon: A very powerful chargeable laser that drains her afterwards Eden Tier: 'At least '''High 6-A ', probably '''3-A Origin: Monster Girl Quest Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Super Speed, High Durability, Angel propierty '''Destructive Capacity: At least Multi-Continent Level, probably Universe Level (Battled EoS Luka) Range: '''Melee Range '''Speed: Relativistic+ Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Continent Level, probably Universe Level, intagability makes her hard to kill Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, '''possibly higher '''Striking Strength: Class YJ Stamina: High, '''can fight for extended period of time '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing '''Intelligence: '''Average '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Angel Intangibility: She is immune to any non-holy attacks Black Alice Tier: '''At least High 6-A ' '''Origin:' Monster Girl Quest Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Super Speed, High Durability, '''Destructive Capacity: '''At least '''Multi-Continent Level+, probably Universe Level (Much stronger than Eden) Range: '''Melee Range '''Speed: Relativistic+ Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Continent Level+, probably Universe Level Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, '''possibly higher '''Striking Strength: Class YJ Stamina: High, '''can fight for extended period of time '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing '''Intelligence: '''Average '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Ilias Tier: At least High 6-A | At least''' High 6-A ' '''Origin:' Monster Girl Quest Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Super Speed, High Durability, '''Destructive Capacity: '''At least '''Multi-Continent Level+, probably Universe Level (Fought with Luka, is the incarnation of the Universe's light, her clash with the Dark Goddess threatened to destroy everything) | At least Multi-Continent Level+, probably Universe Level Range: '''Melee Range '''Speed: '''At least Massively Hypersonic''' Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Continent Level+, probably Universe Level | At least Multi-Continent Level+, probably Universe Level Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, '''possibly higher '''Striking Strength: Class YJ Stamina: High, '''can fight for extended period of time '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing '''Intelligence: '''Cunning, but tends to underestimate her opponents '''Weaknesses: '''In her final form, she is not immune to attacks like most angels are. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Angel Intangibility: Same as Eden, unusable in her second form Holy Flare: Power magical attack Inferno Bind: Powerful physical attack Big Bang: Most powerful magical attack Monster Girl Encyclopedia Tier: 7-C to 6-B, potentially High 3-A ''' '''Origin: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: 'Flight, Magic, Demonic Energy manipulation '''Destructive Capacity: Town Level '''to '''Country Level '(Dark Matters can creates Demon Realm, whose sizes varies from a town to a state) potentially '''High Universal (WoG states that strong enough monsters can create small Spirit Realms, who possess their own Space-Time) Range: '''Melee Range '''Speed: Unknown Durability: Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Stamina: Infinite Standard Equipment: '''Nothing '''Intelligence: '''Straightforward '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Wurm Tier: '''At least 7-B', potentially' High 3-A ' '''Origin:' Monster Girl Encyclopedia Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: '''Flight, Super Strength, Durability, and Speed '''Destructive Capacity: At least City Level (Have been stated to be able to level forests by looking for males) potentially High Universe Level (Strong Monsters has been stated to be able to create Spirit Realms) Range: '''Melee Range '''Speed: Unknown Durability: '''At least '''City Level, potentially Low Universe Level+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ Stamina: Infinite Standard Equipment: '''Nothing '''Intelligence: '''Low '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Ramming into Everything Baphomet Tier: '''At least '''6-B, likely''' High 3-A''' Origin: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: '''Super human ability, Magic, Pedomorhpis spells '''Destructive Capacity: '''At least Country Level (Much higher than Dark Matters), likely 'High Universal Level '(One of the strongest monster species) '''Range: '''Melee Range, higher with spells '''Speed: Unknown Durability: At least''' Country Level', likely '''High Universal Level' Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class ZJ Stamina: High Standard Equipment: '''Their Scythes '''Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Wilmarina Tier: '''Likely '''6-B | At least 6-B, likely High 3-A Origin: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: '''Super human ability, Magic, Charm spells, Demonic Energy manipulation '''Destructive Capacity: '''Likely '''Country Level (Described as one of the strongest heroes in Lescatie, she should likely be able to contend with the strongest monsters) | At least Country Level, likely High Universal Level '''(She should still be stronger than Mersé and Koyoi) '''Range: '''Melee Range, higher with spells '''Speed: Unknown Durability: Likely''' Country Level''' | At least''' Country Level', likely '''High Universal Level' Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class ZJ Stamina: High Standard Equipment: '''Their Scythes '''Intelligence: High fighting abilities Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Druella Tier: High 3-A, potentially''' Low 2-C ' '''Origin:' Monster Girl Encyclopedia Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: '''Flight, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Charm, Regeneratio, Superhuman Physical Ablities, '''Destructive Capacity: High Universe Level (Should be on part with her sister, who created a Spirit Realm), potentially Universe Level+ '''(Lilims can grows as strong as the Demon Lord, who will in turn becomes as strong as the Original Chief God) '''Range: '''Melee Range, her charm goes as far as you can see her '''Speed: Unknown Durability: 'High Universe Level', potentially Universe Level+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Standard Equipment: '''Nothing '''Intelligence: '''Was capable of succesfully invading a whole nation '''Weaknesses: '''Not a lot of fighting experience due to dislking fighting '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Charm: Her charm is so powerful, that even without any magic, she can subude any male. even those who wanted to kills her Demon Lord Tier: '''At least '''High 3-A, potentially''' Low 2-C''' Origin: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: 'Charm, Flight, Demonic Energy Manipulation '''Destructive Capacity: '''At least '''High Universe Level '(Much stronger than anything else in the verse), potentially '''Universe Level+ (Will eventually become as strong as the original Chief God) Range: '''Melee Range, Planetary with Demonic Energy '''Speed: Unknown Durability: '''At least '''High Universe Level, potentially Universe Level+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Stamina: Extremely High, keep having sex with her husband non-stop Standard Equipment: '''Nothing '''Intelligence: '''Managed to outsmart the Current Chief God '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Charm: On par, if not higher than Druella's Current Chief God Tier: '''At least '''High 3-A Origin: Monster Girl Enyclopedia Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: Unknown Powers and Abilities: 'Unknown '''Destructive Capacity: '''At least '''High Universe Level '(On part with the Demon Lord) '''Range: '''Planetary '''Speed: Unknown Durability: '''At least '''High Universe Level Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Standard Equipment: '''Nothing '''Intelligence: '''Somewhat Naive and unexperienced '''Weaknesses: '''Still unexperienced '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Original Chief God Tier: Low 2-C Origin: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Age: '''Before time '''Gender: Unknown Powers and Abilities: '''Unknown '''Destructive Capacity: Universe Level+ (Created the MGE Universe) Range: '''Universal '''Speed: Unknown Durability: Universe Level+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Standard Equipment: '''Nothing '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques Category:Blog posts